


In his division

by WhoTwo



Series: The Mystrade Case [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTwo/pseuds/WhoTwo
Summary: Greg's wife is playing away and all he has left are his friends, his job and an unexpected feeling toward Mycroft Holmes, little does he know that Mr Holmes feels the same way but ends up having a funny way of showing it.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Mystrade Case [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855531
Kudos: 20





	1. A very Mystrade christmas

The tipsy detective sat in the corner of the scruffy flat, drinking his brandy and staring into the dark, snowy and frankly shitty street below. Sherlock was impressing everyone with his musical talents but the detective inspector blocked out the noise and kept staring into the abyss of Baker Street, he couldn’t work out what was making him so dejected, maybe it was the fact his wife was cheating on him or it could be possible that he was missing someone tall with beautiful hazel eyes. Greg snapped out of his daydream when he saw a figure walking toward the front door of 221B Baker street, the doorbell rang and Mrs Hudson trotted downstairs to open it. Greg chugged the last of his brandy and straightened his tie, a few moments later entered a smiling Mrs Hudson and a neutral faced Mycroft Holmes, clutching onto his umbrella.

Sherlock stopped playing as soon as his brother had walked in, they shook hands rather awkwardly. “Evening little brother.” The eldest Holmes sibling smiled around the room, until he caught the eye of Greg and at that point he became a little flustered. Sherlock handed his brother a large bag. “We didn’t know if you were coming but we all got you something in case.” John said as he appeared from the kitchen, wiping his hands with a tea towel. Mycroft’s face dropped, he was so happy but was determined not to show it.

He sat down next to Molly and started unwrapping his gifts, he listed them all as he did:   
\- A tie from John   
\- A history book from Sherlock    
\- Leather gloves from Mrs Hudson    
\- Chocolates from Molly  
  
“Sorry.” Molly smiled. “I didn’t know what else to get you.” Mycroft smiled back at her but then his face dropped when he realised that there was nothing from Lestrade, not even a card. Greg cleared his throat and walked over, holding a small box. “Here ya’ go!” The detective exclaimed. “Merry Christmas Mr Holmes…” 

The eldest Holmes tore open the box eagerly, he looked down and his eyes sparkled. “You didn’t have to Lestrade…” Mycroft was lost for words as he pulled out a beautiful gold watch, engraved on the back were his initials ‘MH’    
Sherlock looked Greg up and down, trying to back up his theory with a deduction, Greg awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets. “

Thank you everyone.” Mycroft smiled and directed it at Lestrade, who was now looking down awkwardly at his shoes.


	2. She doesn't deserve you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New years eve is usually a drab day for the British governor but when he bumps into Lestrade outside baker street, his day gets better and better

The morning of New years eve was always quiet for Scotland Yard, it was usually later when the calls came flooding in so Lestrade decided to treat himself to a mid morning coffee and perhaps a scone. He was just around the corner from Baker street and agreed to himself that Speedy’s cafe was the best place to go, as he got the corner, Greg spotted a familiar face coming out of flat 221B. “Mycroft?” The man smiled as he straightened his tie. “Greg, how lovely.” they shook hands awkwardly. Mycroft cleared his throat and motioned toward the cafe “Can I tempt you to a coffee Detective inspector?” Greg laughed and nodded, opening the door for Mycroft.   
They sat down at a window table, chatting away, Lestrade noticed that Mycroft was wearing the gold watch. “Nice watch.” The detective joked as he ‘accidentally’ placed his hand on Mycroft’s, The governor shifted a little but smiled and said “Yes, well…” He sighed. “It’s very flattering.” Mycroft caught a glimpse of Greg’s smile and smiled back, the pair would have stayed that way if it wasn’t for a knock on the Cafe window. The pair were a little startled to see Sherlock standing outside, waving at them, the younger Holmes brother sat next to Lestrade and cleared his throat. “You two look… comfy.” Sherlock hesitated, he knew how embarrassed Mycroft got when talking about these things, Lestrade took his hand off of Mycroft’s and sipped the last of his coffee. 

“I better get back to the station.” The detective whined as he picked up his wallet and placed one hand on Mycroft’s shoulder “Thanks for the coffee.” He smiled, Mycroft stood up and buttoned his jacket “We can share a cab… if you want.” The pair felt Sherlock’s gaze on them but Lestrade agreed to the request, he waved to Sherlock and went outside to try and grab a Taxi. “Farewell, brother mine.” Mycroft picked up his umbrella and tried to make his way out before Sherlock grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the seat. “Do you think I’m an idiot?”  
“Yes of course.” Mycroft responded without hesitation, this response triggered an eye roll from his little brother. “I know a thing or two about… unexpected feelings, Mycroft.” Sherlock saw Mycroft’s face twitch, he was clearly uncomfortable. “Goodbye, Sherlock” Mycroft left swiftly, not saying another word. 

The British governor held the door open for Greg this time, he hopped in after and settled in the seat next to the inspector, for most of the drive they were both silent until Greg’s phone rang. “Hiya love, is every-” Lestrade's face dropped and he let out a sad whimper. “Goodbye…” Mycroft saw the pain on Greg’s face as he hung up the call, a tear rolled down Lestrade's face and he appeared lost for words. “What’s wrong?” Mycroft said, resting his hand on Greg’s, who was now weeping into his handkerchief. “My- my er…” He struggled a little. “My wife…well, I should say ex now…” The detective shoved his hanky back into his coat pocket and, without thinking, rested his head onto Mycroft’s shoulder. Mycroft’s heart skipped a little before he smiled widely, he rested his head onto Greg’s and stroked his hand “I’m sorry Greg…” The detective kept weeping into his shoulder. “She doesn’t deserve you”   
Greg looked up at the governor, he stared into his eyes and leaned forward a little “Then who does?” He whispered, as the pair leaned in they were rudely interrupted by a low voice. “First stop lads! £10.80 please mate.” barked the cabby, Lestrade cleared his throat and handed the man a £20 note. “I’ll cover for his stop.” Greg smiled as he hopped out of the cab, he waved to Mycroft before he swaggered into the station, meaning he didn’t catch a red faced Mycroft’s eyes sparkling as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow my Wattpad (Who.com)


End file.
